


Third time's the charm.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba attempts to make Mink do the uncommon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time's the charm.

 

Mink seldom smile. 

So it’s almost like a game of chance with Aoba when he wanted to see one. 

Aoba started with amusing stories of his time in Midorijima however he stopped when Mink’s only response was grunts and monotonous hmms. Unknown to him that Mink actually enjoyed watching Aoba’s expressive expressions.

Aoba next talk about his past failed attempts to bake cakes and pies. Saying how clumsy he was with the knife and fire. Mink’s response was of concern as he examined Aoba’s old wounds and scars on his fingers instead of laughing at Aoba’s tale of the burnt chicken pies.

They say third time’s a charm. Aoba ran out of ideas that he was even considering of making funny faces when Mink was reading. But he discarded the idea, thinking it’s too childish and Mink probably just stare at him blankly over his glasses.

Who would have thought thinking of schemes to earn Mink’s smiles were this tiring that Aoba ended up dozing on the couch. When Mink came back with his refilled cup of coffee, he sighs softly and pick up his lover before heading to their bedroom. Mink was just about to leave the room after tucking Aoba in when he heard Aoba’s soft voice.

“Mink… “

The older man blinked and softly pad his way back to check up on Aoba. The youth’s eyes are half close. Clearly Aoba’s fighting the sandman as he form words.

“Mink… are you really…. happy… by my side?”

The unexpected question made Mink cock his head to the side. Wondering if this was why Aoba has been reading up on joke books and funny videos online lately through Ren.

Chuckling, Mink leaned close to caress Aoba’s cheeks, “yes, I am happy, Aoba. I can’t wish for anything better.”

Seeing Aoba’s sleepy smile, Mink kissed him.

When he pull back, there was a smile.

It was the most gorgeous smile Aoba has ever seen. 

Not a smirk or a strained curl of the lips but truly a genuine smile stemmed from the bottom of his healed heart. 

Aoba felt as if he fell in love with Mink all over again. 

Reaching out to curl his arms around Mink’s neck, Aoba coax his lover to join him in bed. Mink comply with a smile as he hug the smaller man protectively in his hold. 

Sighing happily, Aoba enjoy Mink’s scent of cinnamon and whisper with a content tone, “I’m happy too, Mink. I really am.”

—-

———-

END?


End file.
